


Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is a killer, but Tim doesn't know.





	Killer

He wondered what Tim would do. If he knew that every night he went home with a killer, he shared a bed with a killer, he loved a killer. He wondered what it woud mean to Tim, to know the truth.

Good Tim. Kind Tim. Moral Tim. There was no way he wouldn’t turn him in. Jason knew that, but Tim didn’t. He didn’t know that any moment he could come face to face with the biggest decision of his life. Does he give Jason to the law, or does he stay quiet.

Jason couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t blame him at all.


End file.
